No More Mr. Nice Engine
* Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=17 |series_no=17.25 |number=413 |released= * 17 October 2013 * 3 November 2013 * 22 March 2014 * 7 November 2014 * 21 November 2014 * 23 April 2015 * 24 August 2016 |previous=The Smelly Kipper |next=Thomas' Shortcut}} '''No More Mr. Nice Engine' is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventeenth series. Plot One day, Diesel is shunting trucks full of dairy products for Hiro in the yard. To keep them from acting up, he is biffing them as hard as he can, spilling the milk churns. Edward tells Diesel to be gentle, but Diesel retorts that Edward should mind his own business. Soon, Hiro arrives and collects his train. Hiro, unlike Diesel, is nice to the trucks as a means of getting them to behave. He delivers his trucks to Knapford Station, but when the truck door is opened, the milk churns tip over and spill onto the Fat Controller's trousers, much to his dismay. Hiro goes to the docks to pick up another shipment of cream. Diesel is there too, and still wants to convince him that the only way to make the trucks behave is with brute force. To attempt to prove this, he is coupled up to the back of Hiro's train instead of a brake van. Hiro sets off, not knowing Diesel's plan. As the trucks biff and bash Hiro, he stays as patient as possible. Diesel gives them an extra hard shove to get them to biff Hiro harder; Hiro is still patient, much to Diesel's annoyance. When they reach Gordon's Hill, Diesel applies his brakes to help the trucks hold back. Hiro stays as gentle as possible, until Diesel helps the trucks push him down the hill. Hiro is beginning to get angry at this point, and the trucks are now out of control. The train speeds through Wellsworth, where Thomas is picking up passengers and sees what is going on. Hiro keeps trying to keep the trucks behaving nicely and remain calm himself, but Diesel keeps biffing and bashing Hiro and the trucks. At last, Hiro loses all of his patience and begins bumping the trucks as they reach Knapford, declaring "No more Mr. Nice Engine. I am Master of the Railway." When the train finally reaches Knapford, Hiro applies his brakes as hard as he can in order to stop the trucks. Taken by surprise, Diesel hits the last truck so hard that three barrels of cream fly up into the air and splatter all over the Fat Controller, Edward and Hiro. The Fat Controller is upset with Hiro for staining his trousers with milk for the second time in a day. Diesel tries to sneak away, but Thomas, who arrives on the same line, prevents him from escaping. Thomas asks Hiro why Diesel was at the back of his train. Hiro is both surprised and angry that Diesel was the one biffing and bashing him throughout his journey. Edward then explains to Hiro and the Fat Controller that Diesel had spilled the milk from Hiro's earlier train, shortly before he had collected it from the yards. Everyone is extremely annoyed with Diesel, especially Hiro and the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller decides to have Diesel learn the proper way to handle trucks as punishment, and decides that the best engine to teach him is Hiro. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Hiro * Diesel * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie * Connor * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Big Mickey Locations * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Knapford Yards * The Washdown Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Edward and Sir Topham Hatt * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Diesel * William Hope as Edward * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt * Ben Small as the Troublesome Trucks Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the seventeenth series. * Digiguide lists this episode as episode 1 of Thomas & Friends: Thrills and Spills. * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "No More Mr. Nice Guy," a saying also referenced in other mediums. * A reference and a scene would be later used for a flashback in the nineteenth series episode, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas. Goofs * In the first shot of shunting yards, a red plank truck is on the ground. * When Hiro arrives to collect Edward's trucks, they are coupled together, but in the next shot, they are not. * Edward's trucks are only a few feet away from Hiro's trucks when he collects them, but when Diesel bumps them into place, he pushes them several feet ahead and looks as if he should have pushed Hiro forwards, but in the next shot, Hiro is still in the same place as he was when he arrived. * When Hiro arrives at Knapford by the morning, the trucks' faces are missing. * When Diesel pushes Hiro's train the second time, the chain between the penultimate truck and the previous one becomes longer than usual. * In one scene, Hiro, the trucks and Diesel where going up the hill and they have reached the top but in the next scene, in the close up of Diesel and Hiro they are going up the hill again. * In the close up of Hiro when he first arrives at Knapford, he is at the end of the platform. But when he apologises to the Fat Controller, he has moved backwards. * When Diesel is first coupled to Hiro's train, he is coupled up to the last truck with his coupling chain, but in one of the shots of Diesel pushing the trucks, the last truck is coupled to him, via the means of its coupling chain. * When Hiro and Diesel are going down the hill Diesel's wheels do not turn. * When Diesel bumps the trucks during his trip with Hiro they clip into each other. Quotes * Sir Topham Hatt: (as the cream barrels fall down) Not again! * Thomas: Diesel, where are you going? Hiro, why was Diesel pushing you and your troublesome trucks? * Hiro: Diesel! Was it you? Were you the one biffing and bashing me? * Edward: And he spilt your milk this morning, Hiro! * Hiro: Diesel! * Diesel: Umm... Sorry. * Sir Topham Hatt: I am very disappointed in you, Diesel. You must learn the proper way to look after troublesome trucks! Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Hiro's Sticky Spill * Tomica * Books - Spills and Thrills/No More Mr. Nice Engine! * Magazine stories - No More Mr. Nice Engine In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Se Acabó la Locomotora Amable pl:Nie Będę już Miły ru:Хиро теряет терпение Category:Episodes Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video